A New Love and a Forgotten Beast
by ItaHinaWolf
Summary: "The malice in his eyes. The glint of madness. Sasuke Uchiha has gone completely insane. She had never seen him like this before. She had watched him grow, full of hatred. Hatred that has only become an insanity." ""Hina, please, don't run from me," Itachi's voice was pleading and soft with sadness. "You don't have to be afraid of me."" ITAHINA crack! Please leave comments!


She fallowed the yellow haired boy down the path in the forest. It was soon to be night fall. His hand was clasped around hers as he pulled her through the forest. The explosion behind them caused them to fling forwards. She cried out as she stumbled before hitting her head on a rock. The bright blue eyes filled with tears as he tried to stop it.

All she could see was black. A pit of dark oblivion. But she could sense everything around her. The ground was hard, the air chilly, and everything was slick from being damp. She felt every ache in her muscles, the strain in her eyes, the rawness in her throat. She reached her hand up and tried to get her fingers through her hair. It was matted terribly.

She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Like a kunai being thrusted into her gut. She clenched her belly and shakily got up, her bones cracking with every motion. She shuffled out of the cave blindly. She shrunk back when she hit the piercing light. The pain in her eyes intensified. She could see only faded color. A faded green of the trees, the blue of the sky, and the brown of the dirt and rocks. Everything was blurred.

She found a small pond, her vision finally returning to normal. She saw her reflection and gasped. Her face was stark white, her lips pale, her eyes rimmed red and glazed. Dirt and blood caked around her face. Her hair was disheveled, matted with blood and filth. She cried to herself. Gripping her dirty clothing.

She fell into the water. She floated to the bottom, watching as her hair swayed with the water and the muck floated off of her and her clothes. Blotches of mud blocking the sun. She layed there for what seemed like eternity. Taking in the serene view and silence as long as she could. Her breath escaped her, bubbles floating to the surface. She busted out of the water, gasping for air. She splayed out along the bank in the sun to dry.

"Hinata!"

She flinched when she recognized the voice. Naruto was searching for her. She felt the heat creep to her cheeks. She stretched, then stood to await his arrival. He exploaded through the trees, catching her in his arms. Tears leaked down her face as the memories came flooding back. The village was on its way to recovering the Akatsuki, when Sasuke attacked. Fire everywhere, distorted screams from wemon and children. Her village, her people, all dead. Her teammates. Her teachers. Everything was gone, even her family.

The malice in his eyes. The glint of madness. Sasuke Uchiha has gone completely insane. She had never seen him like this before. She had watched him grow, full of hatred. Hatred that has only become an insanity. She couldn't believe someone she had known could become so horrible. No one can save him now, and thats truly what she believed. She flinched away from the strong grip of her childhood crush and began to cry. She dropped into the fetal position and whimpered to herself. Nothing was right. Everything was gone.

Naruto handed her an apple and smiled. She looked at the bright red apple in her milky white hand. She stared intently at it for a while, marvelling in its beauty. She took a bite, enjoying the juices that helped with her thirst and filled her stomach some. She smiled warmly at Naruto. After she was finished with the sweet apple, she set the core down next to her and slowly, her smile faded as reality fully set on her shoulders.

"Not all hope is lost Hinata," he said warmly. "More people than what you believe survived."

"Huh?"

"Me, Neji, Sakura-chan, Kiba, Kurenai, most of the villagers. We lost many ninja, but the villagers have moved to the Sand for the time being."

"Oh... Shino?"

He shook his head, his eyes filled with apology and sorrow.

She sighed as the devastating pain began to embrace her in a cloak. She smiled weakly at Naruto. She clung to him when he put his arms around her. She burried her face into his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her wet hair, combing it with his fingers. He was amazed with how long her hair was, considering only three years ago it had been cropped boy short. He put his chin on her shoulder and continuing to soothe her pain.

She smiled when Naruto offered ramen to her. She gracioucly excepted the hot food. She slurped down the entire bowl within minutes. Her stomach growled. She was still hungry but the one bowl was enough to stop the pain. Naruto laughed as she felt the blush heat her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, putting her head down.

"Eh, why apologize? Here, take mine if you are still hungry."

"I can't do that Naruto-kun," she mumbled.

"Why?"

"You need to eat as well."

"I can get more," he swung the bowl to her and stood, "I won't take no for an answer."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

They walked down the streets of the small town in the Hidden Mist. They found a small hotel, and went in to get a room. The place was dusty and old. The ceilings looked like they would cave in and the walls weren't as clean as they should have been. But it was the only place in miles, at least there were beds and showers.

The clerk looked a little surprised when she noticed they were Hidden Leaf ninja. Her brown eyes softened and she offered them a free room. She smiled sadly when she handed them the key.

"I'm sorry for your village and suffering," her vice was light and feathery.

"Hm," Naruto responded. "Thank you for your hospitality."

They walked to their room in heavy silence. Tears pricked the corners of Hinatas pearl eyes. Her waiste length hair covered her face as her head bowed. She watched the floor as a whirlwind of emotions curled in the pit of her belly. She clenched her jaw as rage, anger, and pain enveloped her in darkness. She was seething in hurt, betrayal, and remorse she couldn't have done more for the village.

"Heres the room Hinata-chan."

She went into the room without a word. Her footsteps the only sound giving away her presence. She turned to the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind her. All Naruto heard was the running shower.

She let her clothing fall to the floor, leaving her bare in the steaming room. She stepped under the scalding spray, her pale flesh instantly becoming bright pink. She sighed, the heat and steam relaxing her soar muscles. She watched the dirt swirl on the floor before sucking down into the drain. She closed her eyes and stood under the spray of the shower.

She jumped at a knock on the door.

"Hinata! I brought you some clean clothes!" Naruto shouted through the door.

"T-thank you, N-naruto-kun!"

He cracked the door setting them on the sink without looking into the bathroom. She smiled shyly to herself and began to clean herself. She shut off the shower before stepping away, and dryed herself with a black soft towel. She quickly pulled on the clothes, brushed her teeth with the hotel rooms disposable tooth brush. She felt better already.

She left the bathroom after grabbing a hairbrush, and sat on the end of her bed. She hummed a soft melody, staring out of the window at the moonlit forest, combing through her hair gently. She realised she had a deep gutted feeling to run in those woods, long and hard. She surpressed the urge, putting the brush on the bedside table before laying under the covers.

She looked over at Narutos bed, seeing his peaceful face as he dreamt. That was the last thing she saw before her eyes became heavy and closed on their own accord.

She slept on and off all night, nightmeres continuously waking her. She whimpered in her sleep as the last nightmere wouldn't allow her to wake.

His eyes glowing red in the moonlit forest, his cloak drapped down his body. He was beaten, battered, and bloody. He raised his arm weakly. She remembered his face. Itachi Uchiha.

He slowly limped towards her. Even with all the fear coiling inside of her, she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Help me..." his voice cracked.

She stood, tears blotting her vision. She turned and fled. She didn't expect to have him fallow in his current position, crying out for her.

"Hinata-chan! Please help me! I beg of you!"

She kept running, never looking back. Her breath labored, she stopped to catch her breath. She prayed she had lost him.

She found a stream and pooled it into her hands, splashing her face. When she wiped the water off and opened her eyes, he was there. Deathly silent as his arm lifted to offer his hand. He was clean and healthy unlike before. His eyes black unlike the brilliant crimson. A small smile across his lips, he looked sincerely happy. He was breathtaking to her. She stepped back, her body tensing to run.

"Hina, please, don't run from me," his voice was pleading and soft with sadness. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

His outstretched hand never lowered as he looked deep into her eyes. Silently pleading. She came forward and his eyes lit up. His smile gracing his lips again.

She took his hand and everything swirled. She stood before Naruto, her hands gently placed in his. She was in a gorgeous long white gown, him towering her in a tuxedo. Both wore a ring. The entire village was there. She smiled and kissed him deeply, and she heard the crows. She pulled away. There in Narutos place he stood. His long hair let loose, framing his face and draping his shoulders. His eyes a beautiful onyx framed perfectly with long lashes. Stark against his pale skin. A black wedding robe he wore, swallowing him in its folds.

She stumbled back and that gorgeous smile of his faded. The nightmere swirling once again.  
>She laid in a hospital bed, Naruto holding her hand. She squeezed tightly, screaming. Tsunade was gently telling her to push as Sakura kneeled between her legs.<p>

The baby crying stole her out of her daze of pain. Sakura smiled and handed her the newborn.  
>The little baby had black hair and those onyx eyes.<p>

"The beginning of the Uchihas restoring," Tsunade stated.

She looked over to find Itachi, tears in his black eyes. He had a smile like never before. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, placing a hand on the newborn. She screamed, letting the baby roll out of her arms. Itachis hands quickly recovered the child. He placed the little Uchiha on his chest, willing the baby to sleep with his own heartbeat as he hummed.

She whimpered, shaking her head, desperatly trying to wake herself. She cried as she watched the male walk around the room with a child that supposedly came from her. She was filled with unimaginable disgust with herself. A darker disgust than what her family made her feel.

"Hina-Hime, I lo-"

She jolted out of bed. Her was heart racing. Her eyes went out of focus and she stumbled to the hardwood floor. She began to sob in the middle of the hotel room, drenched in sweat.

Naruto awoke, hearing her cries of anguish and terror. He dropped to the floor and embraced her. She pulled away quickly, shoving herself into the wall. He looked at her tear streaked face and saw the horror in her eyes. Something deeper than that hidden in her eyes. Distrust? Disgust? Anguish? He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew something had changed. Something was deeply wrong. He held out his hand.

"Hina-chan," he murmured softly.

She flinched at the nickname. Her eyes going wide as she heard Itachis voice. She looked at Naruto, only seeing Itachi, his hand outstretched. She smacked his hand away and began screaming.

"No! Get away from me! Stay away from me! Don't call me that! Get away!" she sobbed.

The hurt look on Narutos face brought her back to reality, seeing Naruto again.

"I... I-I I'm s-s-sorry Naruto-Kun. I don't know whats come over me tonight," she whined.

"Hinata-chan..." Narutos eyes softened. He gave a weak smile, then whispered, "Come here."

She curled up in his lap as he held her tightly. She finally fell asleep, her body drifting into an unconcious dreamless state of oblivion.  
>_<p>

I have been recently catching up on Naruto and I have had this urge to write. Please leave comments.  
>This story I have a plot for so I should finish. Especially since I no longer have school. No harsh comments. Please. :) I feel like this was a decent writing so far. If there is any tips I'd love to hear them.<br>Thank you.

As you all know I do not own Naruto. I own the writting, that is all.


End file.
